Why was this Necessary?
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Dr. Murphy wants to know why some things are necessary...Some good ol' lady fun, and eventual slash.
1. Unnecessary Blood Tests

Dr. Murphy wants to know why some things are necessary...eventual femslash. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: To all who read this, I would like you to know that I do not own ANY speck of Body of Proof AT ALL. Thanks**

**In a Nutshell:** Dr. Hunt is always running unnecessary tests, which usually in the end always turn out to be necessary, and in this particular case, Dr. Hunt runs a test that is against Dr. Murphy's orders, only to grab her attention, and her…affection?

_Also, I did get a few ideas from the author 'subcutaneous' so shout out to them as well!_

Dr. Megan Hunt's phone had vibrated for the millionth time, and she only looked at it this particular time to make the damn thing shut up. She had 5 missed calls, 3 text messages, and 2 emails, all from the same person…Dr. Kate Murphy, also known as her BOSS.

She quickly skimmed through the emails and texts, thinking to herself "I must be in BIG trouble to get this much attention from her" then smiled her mischievous grin when she had realized what she had done. When Megan had gotten to the last text message, it had been sent only 5 seconds ago, she read it and stood immediately.

The text message read: MY OFFICE. STAT.

Megan strode quickly over to her boss' office, all the while keeping the grin on her face. Before the toe of her black stiletto even hit the floor of Kate's office, Kate had stated Hunt's name in quite a huff. "Dr. Hunt" she exclaimed, quite louder than she had hoped, "Do you realize the cost to run an ANA panel, complete blood panel, and a bone density scan all on a corpse?"

Megan shut the door to the office as Kate had uttered the last word, and only stared at her boss, with the ever so slick grin still plastered on her face.

"Dr. Murphy, the ANA panel was necessary to determine the autoimmune disease our patient had, which in fact turned out to not be Lupus like Ethan and Curtis had hoped, but was instead MS. The bone density was to determine a possible cancer, which would have helped if the patient had Leukemia, but seeing as how our patient was burned to death and no longer had any usable blood, I don't quite know which dingbat in this office ordered a CBC in my name." Megan spoke all of this with a complete poker face, and when she had finished put her clever smile back on.

"I see", Kate muttered softly, looking down at the paperwork on her desk before continuing her interrogation. "Dr. Hunt, do you realize that we do have a budget here at the lab, and any unnecessary test, especially one that I told you specifically NOT to perform, is NOT to be done?" Kate was now angry, and if she had been an acme cartoon, she may have had smoke coming out her ears.

"Yes, I do realize that Dr. Murphy, and do YOU realize that I just cracked the case WIDE open by running those tests and proving that neither the husband, brother, nor the father killed this man. The killer was a female." Megan stood as she said the last part, and began to leave the office.

Kate shook her head for a moment, trying to take everything in, and just as Megan opened the door to leave, Kate stood and asked one final question, "How did you know this man was gay AND how did you know the killer was female by running an ANA and bone density test?"

"Skills, Dr. Murphy, skills and instincts." Megan winked at Dr. Murphy and left the lab for the day without another word spoken.

**This isn't quite a one-shot as you can tell once you read on, but your reviews will determine how long it may end up being! **


	2. Storms, Stains, and Dreams

**For any of you who have seen Dana Delany on Desperate Housewives, there is a similar moment from season 6 in this chapter. *wink***

Dr. Megan Hunt sat on her sofa, just pondering what she had done today. "I don't know, Kate's a smart woman, maybe she got the hint." Megan pondered the thought for a few more minutes before getting up for another glass of wine. Just as she was about to put the bottle back in the fridge, there was a knock at the door, and none other than Dr. Kate Murphy was on the other side.

Megan blushed for a brief second before opening the door, and nearly fainted when she saw what the woman was wearing.

Kate was soaked to the bone from head to toe, her once gray raincoat now an almost black, and her heels almost squeaking when she walked. "Quick come on in, and let me get you a towel" Megan said, ushering the woman into her apartment. Megan took Kate's coat and quickly hung it on the rack on the wall before going to the linen closet before finding Kate a towel.

It wasn't until Megan realized how bad the storm had gotten Kate until she saw how wet the woman was, and how it had practically ruined her clothing. Kate had on the same thing she wore to work, a white button up top with a black vest and matching pencil skirt, with black, peek-toe stilettos. Kate's mascara was now running down her face, and some had already gotten on her white blouse and vest, which were both soaked as well. Her hair was down now, but was dripping all over the tile floor of Megan's kitchen.

When Megan saw the white blouse sticking to the woman's chest and allowing her bra to show through, she felt a flush in her cheeks, hoping the wine wouldn't make her end up saying something she knew she'd regret. Remembering her forgotten wine, Megan turned to retrieve her glass, and slipped on the wet kitchen floor, spilling the entire glass of wine on her favorite nightgown. "Ahh damn", she uttered under her breath, before realizing what had caused her fall, and then began to laugh.

"Are you okay Megan?" Kate asked, as she quickly returned to the kitchen. She had left only for a moment to take off her shoes in the den, when she heard something hit the floor in the kitchen.

When Megan stood, she turned to Kate who could only put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Well, now that we are both wet, can I get you something to change into Kate?" Megan placed her hands on her hips, before getting a dry dish towel to clean up the water and little bit of wine on the floor. Still trying to stifle a giggle, Kate could only smile and nod at the woman. "That would be fine" she added, finally getting rid of the laugh at the back of her throat.

Both of the women then headed into the back bedroom, and struck up a conversation about getting caught in thunderstorms and other messes while Megan searched for something they could wear that was dry.

Kate looked around the bedroom admiring the painting Megan had behind her bed, and how well the frame matched the lingerie chest and dresser drawers. Megan dug into a few drawers pulling out some items, before realizing something important, and funny at the same time. "I hope your bra isn't too wet, because I don't believe we are the same cup size." She added, laughing as she realized she was going to have to now throw her own wine-stained bra into a bleach load.

The women began to strip, each silently admiring the other's figure, Kate admiring Megan's shoulders and hips, while Megan admired every other part of Kate. When Kate peeled off her pencil skirt, she then realized EVERY stitch of clothing she had on was soaked by the rain, and cautiously asked, "Um, Megan, have you got any…" before she could finish her question, Megan had already noticed the woman's issue, and stated, "there's some boy shorts under the shirt there, and don't worry, I just bought them two days ago, so the tags are still on, and I haven't worn them." Kate then found what she was looking for and put on her new dry clothes, admiring at how well they fit.

When she was done, Kate sat on Megan's bed, checking out the other woman's behind as she walked into the bathroom to try and get rid of the stain the red wine had left on her bra. Feeling guilty, Kate decided to go and try to help the other woman in removing the stain.

By the time Megan had realized the other woman was behind her, she had already attempted to get the stain off by leaving the bra on, which didn't help, so as she was unclasping the bra in the front, she felt a warm pair of hands reaching around her front to unclasp the front for her. "Let me help" whispered Kate, her voice now lower and huskier with arousal.

Megan did not turn away the help, and turned around to face the blonde woman after the bra had unclasped. "Ahh, there we go" Megan whispered, her voice cracking as the cool air hit her newly revealed chest. She removed it from her shoulders, and held it in her hand as she reached for the club soda to remove the stain. Before she could even reach the bottle of club soda, Megan felt a warm hand cup her breast, and when she looked down, she saw the bra in her hand no longer had a wine stain on it, but a lipstick stain. "Wait a minute…" she thought, in between gasps as she felt a hot mouth on one breast while Kate's other hand kneaded the other.

Just as Megan closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation flowing through her body, she woke up with a startle, desperately wanting to stop thinking so much before she went to bed.


	3. A Change of Clothes, and Behavior

**Thanks to all for the reviews! They are like my House-candy… :] Next Chapter! Yayyy! I am thinking maybe 5 chapters in all? Y'all let me know how far you want this to go! So, there is a tid bit of a House and Castle reference in this chapter, and if more than one person can guess them both, I'll add an extra chapter just for laughs. :]**

Dr. Kate Murphy walked into Megan Hunt's office, just in time to see the woman let out a tonsil-viewing yawn, and laughed, tossing a case file on the woman's desk with a smile on her face, a rare thing for the chief to have.

"Get much sleep last night Dr. Hunt?" Kate asked, as the other woman looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Well, I slept ok, but I had quite a…startling dream, and after that I just couldn't seem to go back to sleep" Dr. Hunt replied, feeling another yawn coming up.

"Was it a good 'startling' dream, like erotic, or just a nightmare?" Kate asked, she was now curious, because it really took a great lack of sleep for Dr. Hunt to be yawning, and especially in front of her. "The first" Megan replied nonchalantly, now reading the information on her newest corpse the other doctor placed on her desk. She paid no attention to Kate now, who had now cocked an eyebrow in curiosity and interest, wondering who it was keeping Dr. Hunt up so late.

"Would you care to give further detail on this…erotically startling dream of yours Dr. Hunt?" Kate was now gripping the chair in front of Megan's desk with both hands, her attention fully on the other woman, hoping to crack into the mind of the great Dr. Megan Hunt.

Megan looked up at the other woman, her eyes falling first to the blonde's cleavage, and instantly moved her gaze to the woman's face. She looked Kate dead in the eye and with absolutely no emotion in her face, stated a blatant, "No. However…" changing the subject towards her new-found case.

Kate stood erect again, no longer interested, but kept her eyes on the other doctor, ready to answer any questions if necessary.

"Dr. Murphy, although I would like to still see the body, I believe I have already solved this case, and the butler did it. We'll be done by lunch today." After stating her brief sentence, Megan grabbed her coat and bag, smiled a confident smile at the stunned doctor standing before her and left her office, ready to go see a man about a corpse.

Kate watched as the red head walked out of her own office, leaving her standing there merely bemused, and quite confused as to how she came to the sudden conclusion so fast. She then decided to figure that out in her own office, and hit the lights on her way out of Megan's office.

When she left, Megan was only a few meters in front of her, stopping only briefly to ask Curtis about a test they had run on another case, and Kate noticed something about the other woman she hadn't really noticed before. Kate had noticed how slender the other woman was before, but not like this, how the bright colored skirt the woman wore accentuated her hips, buttocks, and thighs, how everything seemed to work well with the flaming red hair the woman wore down in waves much of the time, and Kate now wanted to see and feel how smooth the woman's skin really was, as she moved her hands up and down, caressing the woman's entire body…

Kate blinked a couple of times when she realized how badly she had been staring and drifting off into outer space, and blushed when she saw Curtis looking at her then saying something to Megan, causing her to glance at Kate as well. Kate quickly slipped into the break room, which had an almost direct connection to her office, and felt relieved when she saw she could distract herself with the last bit of coffee that was in the pot.

Kate began to pour herself some coffee, and nearly dropped the entire pot when she heard the voice of Dr. Megan Hunt suddenly cut through the quiet of the break room. "Kate, there has been a slight complication on a test I had Curtis run, so I am going to help him fix the problem, which could in fact take a few hours, so I was wrong. We'll be done with this case by dinner."

All Kate could do at the moment was nod in agreement, thankful the woman had not seen the amount of coffee she had just spilt all over her blouse, and was relieved once again when she heard the click of the other doctor's heels leaving the area. Kate then decided to nix the coffee all together, because what she needed now was a change of clothes, and a stiff drink. For another brief second, she thought about having drinks with Megan, what that would be like, and maybe she could learn more about this 'startling' dream Megan had had, and made a mental note to invite Megan for drinks, and find a different way to reprimand Megan for running those damn tests, as she walked into her office.

Glad she had kept an extra outfit at the office, Kate quickly changed clothes, hoping nobody would notice, (at least until the end of the day when she could go home) and fortunately for her, nobody noticed a thing all day long except for the one person who seemed to notice everything. Why was it she seemed to notice every single thing about her now, she wondered. Was this maybe…no it couldn't be. Was Dr. Megan Hunt maybe attracted to her?

"Ahh Kate, I see you've changed your outfit. I like that one, but what made you decide to change?" Megan asked as she saw the blonde passing by her in the hall. Megan now had her hair pulled up and was in the lab issue purple scrubs, and Kate mentally kicked herself for not just changing into those to raise less suspicion. "Well I can't get anything past you can I Dr. Hunt?" she added with sarcasm, thinking now would be a good time to ask about the case, when Megan struck up that part of the conversation on her own.

"So, I was right about the 'who done it', but I have yet to get to the 'why' the butler did it, but Bud should be answering that question any minute, since he now has the suspect in the sweat box." Megan turned to go back into the lab to get another look at the body before she left, and Kate momentarily stopped her. It was killing her not having asked her out for drinks earlier, and she knew now was the opportune moment, and she took the chance.

"Dr. Hunt, I was wondering, since tomorrow isn't a school night and all, I was wondering if you would like to go out for drinks with me?" She felt hesitant with the last part of her question, the fear of rejection almost keeping her from ending it.

Megan simply smiled and nodded that was fine, stating just before she walked away, "Sounds great Kate, I'll pick you up at 8:30? We'll get an early start." Kate nodded in agreement and walked away, needing to go back to her office for a moment to do a small victory dance. She was determined to figure out more about this woman, why she found her so intriguing, so fascinating, and so…attractive.


	4. Ladies Night!

**So, I forgot about the audience for this show being relatively small for now, so I have decided to nix whatever I said earlier and this is the 'just for laughs' chapter. This leads to something MUCH bigger though. Anddd I have decided to elongate the story, even with your dismay, (*sarcasm*) so you should all LOVE what is to come.**

Megan drove almost impatiently to the address that was programmed into her GPS, her heart pounding and her mind racing the entire time. Just before she left, Kate had scribbled her address on a piece of note paper with her name on it, and left it on Megan's desk, a noticeable lipstick print at the bottom of the sticky note.

Megan was so nervous, she could hardly keep her eyes on the road, and thanked whoever created the wonderful universe for allowing her to not swerve at the precise time a cop had been trapping speeders with his radar. Fortunately enough, her parasthesia hadn't been causing a problem, but she kept fully aware, just in case it did.

Kate waited patiently for her 'date' to arrive, but she was quite nervous as well, pacing back and forth her living room, hoping she wasn't too forward in her note. "Ahh god, why did I have to kiss the bottom of the note!" She argued with herself for the next five minutes over the same topic before trying to calm herself down and rationalizing with herself. Her heart pounded in her chest, and the sound made her ears ring, so she decided she was in need a glass of wine, prior to them getting drinks that night.

She poured herself a glass of Chardonnay, and was saddened to find she only had enough in the bottle for half the glass. When she threw the bottle away, she was relieved to find another bottle of wine stashed away in the back of her fridge, waiting to be opened later. Kate still kicked herself mentally, wondering why she did this, why she had left the note, and why it was so damn necessary that she be attracted to a coworker!

Just as she picked up the phone to check the time, (it was 8:30 on the nose) the doorbell rang, and Kate's heart skipped a beat…

Kate opened the door to see the smiling face of Dr. Megan Hunt on her doorstep, double checking the note Kate had given her to make sure she was at the right apartment. The women exchanged greetings and Kate offered Megan to come inside. As she stepped in, Megan felt the warmth of the apartment slow down her heartbeat for a moment, until Kate offered her to come into the kitchen so they could have a glass of wine.

"What a polite hostess" Megan thought as she kicked off her heels and walked toward the kitchen, her heart still in her throat. She walked slowly, stopping briefly to admire the painting Kate had on the wall in her dining room, before hearing Kate say something to her from the kitchen.

She walked into the small kitchen, and replied, "I'm sorry, I was in the dining room, what did you say?" Kate looked at her, almost with a wince on her face, trying to remove the cork from the other bottle of wine, and repeated, " I said, I am out of Chardonnay, but would you mind Pinot Noir?" Just as she said that, the bottle popped open a bit of cool steam protruded from the top. Megan then nodded that was fine, and Kate poured her a glass. They sat on the couch for the next hour and a half, enjoying their wine and enjoying each other's company just as well.

Megan could hardly keep her eyes open she was laughing so hard, and then laughed at the tears streaming down her face. For a brief moment, Kate stopped laughing and used her thumb to wipe the mascara stained tear from Megan's face, and her stayed there for a moment, cupping Megan's cheek, admiring the woman's glorious smile. Megan then grabbed the woman's hand, removing it from her face and held it in her own for a few seconds. Megan then took a glance at the clock, astonished when she saw how long they had sat there, and stood, releasing her grip from the other woman.

Kate felt sad for a brief moment when she lost the warm feeling of the other woman's hand in hers, but was cheered back up when Megan said, "Come on, let's get out of here and do what we really came to do. But, can we eat first?" Kate stood and smiled at the request, nodding her head, and then both women headed for the door. Megan grabbed her coat, purse, heels, and keys all in one swift swoop as Kate ran back to her bedroom closet to find a suitable jacket for the night.

They headed out the door to Megan's car, which was in fact a rental. "I didn't think you would care for us to be driving in the Prius with Medical Examiner on the doors. That's not very…ladylike" Megan mentioned as she opened the door of the black SUV for Kate. "Yes, I am quite glad you didn't drive that little skateboard, and you didn't have to go over the top though, did you?" Kate's reply got a well-planned mischievous grin from Megan, who then stated, "Well…I was hoping to persuade you to maybe…if budget allowed…for letting me and Peter drive something like this to crime scenes? Do you know how embarrassing it is to pull up in that Prius?" Kate just laughed at the comment, and when she saw the look on Megan's face, she laughed even harder, wishing she had a camera.

"We shall see, Dr. Hunt. We shall see." Kate replied just in time for them to pull up at a local bar and grill, and when they pulled in, the two women said in unison, "I love this place!" They then smiled at each other, and got out of the vehicle, and walked in holding hands, neither one realizing that they had.

When they got inside, they found a small table big enough for two and sat down, ready to order drinks, and food. Just after they had ordered their drinks, (somehow they both liked appletinis…) Kate heard a loud rumbling coming from Megan, and attempted to hold back her giggle until she found out what the strange noise was. "Ugh, I didn't know I was THAT hungry!" Megan sighed, placing one hand on her stomach as if to relieve its grumbling and placing the menu down with the other. "I know what I'll have."

Kate had completely forgotten about looking at the menu, and quickly chose something at random she knew she'd like. When their drinks came, Megan began the ordering, with a simple cheeseburger and curly fries, and feeling rather repetitive, Kate ordered the same, claiming she didn't want to confuse the waitress, plus she loved their burgers. After they ordered, they continued to sip their drinks and talk some more about work, life, love, and everything in between, sharing many laughs throughout.

Finally when their food came, the table got quiet, only for a moment though, because after a few bites, the women started up their conversation again, this time about how amazing the burgers were, and messy, and greasy, but that's what made it a damn good burger. They finished their meal, and Megan took care of the bill, leaving the tab open in case they wanted more drinks. (Which they did)

So, after a few more appletinis, shots, and a beer or two, the ladies decided to call it a night, and left the bar at around 2 am. Megan headed toward the SUV, unlocking it only for a moment, just so she could grab a bag from the back, only because she knew she was too intoxicated to drive. "Hey, you know you can't *hiccup* drive us back like this." Kate said, stumbling to where Megan was. "I am only grabbing a bag from the car" Megan said in her best snooty voice, "I hope you don't mind if I crash with you tonight, I don't think I'd know how to get home." Kate grabbed Megan's hand, and nodded, then hailed them a cab.

When one finally came, they both sort of fell into the backseat, falling over each other as they climbed in, and giggling about it the entire time. When the driver asked where to go, Kate gave him her address, and then looked at Megan to confirm it was right, given their current status. As they drove off, the two women leaned into each other, whispering nonsense into one another's ears, and holding hands the entire ride.

When the cab came to a stop at Kate's building, the two women pulled out what cash they could find, and handed it to the man, not realizing they gave him a 35 dollar tip. They fumbled up the flight of stairs to Kate's apartment, nearly tripping over the last few, and kept on giggling. As Kate dug around her purse for her keys, Megan looked off into the distance, and when she looked back, Kate had bent over to retrieve the contents that had fallen out of her purse, (her keys being part of that) and Megan took the liberty of smacking Kate on the ass, who blushed, then giggled about it before returning the favor and smacking Megan on the ass.

A few moments later, after more fits of giggles and ass-smacking, they finally made it into the door of the apartment, and stumbled all the way to the bedroom. Megan went and changed in the bathroom, coming out with nothing but a long t-shirt on, and then collapsed on the bed. When Kate emerged from the bathroom, she was completely nude, with the exception of her red heels she had worn to the bar.

"There's something *pause* I forgot to tell you about me when I have tequila" Kate slurred as she approached Megan's side of the bed. "My clothes fall off!" She said, as she tumbled onto the bed on top of Megan. Trying to be her normal self while in a drunken state, Megan decided that Kate needed some clothes, so in her quest to give Kate some clothes, she took off her t-shirt as she was half-wrestling Kate off of her and somewhat handed it to Kate who had managed to remove her heels in the midst of their wrestling match. Kate threw the shirt aside, stating in another slur, "I don't need that. And neither do you." She said, poking Megan in the chest. Kate climbed under the covers and looked at Megan.

"I must say, I really did have fun tonight. And this, this this fun time you and I had together, it was definitely necessary! And and we must do it again!" Kate muttered the last part with her index finger up in the air as if she was preaching, which got Megan into another fit of giggles as she tried to get under the covers as well, forgetting she was naked too.

"Well that's great darling, lets definitely do it again sometime, but for now, let's get some sleep." Megan slurred, patting Kate's arm, before turning to look at her with tired eyes. "Sounds good then. Good night." Kate replied, turning toward Megan. Megan smiled and planted a soft kiss on Kate's lips, and then closed her eyes. Of course when Kate realized what had just happened (about 10 drunken seconds later), she placed a wet kiss on Megan's lips, applying more pressure than she wanted, but felt relieved when Megan didn't give her an evil look, but instead reciprocated the kiss, deepening it with hidden passion neither of them knew was there before.

When the need for air was too great, they parted, neither of them realizing what had just gone down between them until they were both asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. (Did I mention they were naked?)


	5. What the Hell Happened Last Night?

**So, as you all may know, in the story our ladies have collapsed on the bed together, drunk and naked…Let's see what happens when they wake up and come to realize some things… Oh, and if you didn't catch them earlier, the House reference was 'we'll be done by lunch/dinner' when Megan came into the break room to tell Kate and she spilled coffee all over herself. The Castle reference was… "The butler did it." I'm a sucker for old quotes…and cliffhangers too! ;]**

Megan awoke first, to the sunlight beaming into the room from the window facing her, and she didn't want to move, or get up, since she had slept so peacefully. She then suddenly realized where she was, (which wasn't her apartment) and she realized she was wearing nothing but her own skin. Megan then felt a warm body beside her, not quite sure of who it was, and peeked with only one eye to see who was sleeping next to her in the bed.

Megan almost jumped out of the bed when she saw the blonde woman curled up next to her, her arm still around Megan's waist, and it wasn't until Megan moved some of the blonde locks from the woman's face that she realized who this woman was. "Chief!" She gasped, which awoke the woman lying next to her, who opened her eyes sleepily, and yawned as she looked to see what was going on.

She looked at Megan quite sleepily, and said, "Man we had a great night last night didn't we honey?" As she added the last part, she closed her eyes and put her arm around Megan's waist, falling back to sleep. "Dude. Kate. Kate! Wake up!" Megan began to push Kate to make her wake up and realize where they were and see if maybe one of them could piece together what happened last night and why they were…naked!

"Dude, what the fuuu…" Kate added, nearly falling off the bed, when she realized who was pushing her. "Megan! What in the hell are you doing in my bed? And why are you naked? Hell, why am I naked?" She suddenly shouted, her head pounding, and her ears ringing. "I was hoping you could tell me", Megan answered, giving Kate a stern look.

"Hell if I remember." Kate stated, trying to put the pieces together in her mind. Everything was fuzzy to her, and all she could remember was Megan coming over to her apartment… "So this is your bedroom, huh?" Megan asked, standing up, unashamed of her naked form. "Yeah…this is it" Kate added, moving from the bed trying to sort through the estranged articles of clothing lying on the floor, hoping to find something her and Megan could throw on. "Well, that's a start." Megan added, finding her discarded t-shirt from the night, slipping it on.

Kate found what looked to be a men's long sleeved button down shirt, and put it on, not really caring about buttoning it, since Megan had probably already seen everything…about that. Kate made a mental note to dig deeper and figure out what they had done last night. She threw on a random pair of clean undies and left the bedroom, searching for Megan, who had gone into the kitchen.

Megan stood in the kitchen in bewilderment, trying to trace back to what happened the night before, her memories of them sitting in the living room having wine being the only thing she could remember, other than the dream she had the night before last night…

"There you are" Kate said, interrupting Megan's thought. Megan turned around and saw the stunning beauty before her, her blonde curls a complete mess, her make up in ruins, and the unbuttoned shirt that showed just enough…Megan swallowed hard, trying to think of something else, something to say that wouldn't embarrass the crap out of her. "I…I…the only thing I can remember so far is us having wine and conversation in the living room" she stuttered, and pointed towards the couch where they sat.

"Well that's the beginning" Kate said, "Do you remember where we went afterwards? I remember something about a bar nearby…" She trailed off, getting lost in her own thoughts trying to remember. "Was it Tabytha's bar on 9th and Main?" Megan asked, the memory of the neon bar sign coming into focus. "Yeah, that's it! I love that place! Best burgers in town…uh oh…" Kate looked at Megan with an almost sad face, which then turned into a smile.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I know now how I ended up naked." She added, going to the fridge, hoping for something stronger than wine to get rid of her pounding headache. Megan stood and moved towards Kate, now curious has to how they ended up where they did. "What? How?" She watched as Kate's shirt rode up her butt revealing the wondrous curves of her bottom, as she peered into the refrigerator, finding only the pinot noir they had shared last night.

She popped the top and poured herself a glass. "Anytime I have tequila, and I know I had tequila last night, because anytime I go to Tabytha's I have at least one shot of patron. It's sort of a tradition thing…But anyway, anytime I have tequila, as soon as I get home or wherever I end up crashing, all my clothes…well they fall off." Megan looked at Kate, and then made a long "ahhhh I see" gesture, before standing to get herself a glass of wine as well.

"And how did you figure that out, might I add?" Megan asked as she followed Kate's behind back into the bedroom, curious to know when this particular thing started, and wondering if it might happen again…

"When I was in Med School" Kate replied with a muffle, a bobby pin in her mouth. "I came home to my apartment one night after going to Tabytha's, and apparently did quite a good strip tease for all of my roommates. Naturally, they didn't tell me until a week later." She came back into the bedroom, her hair now up in a messy bun, and she set her glass of wine down on the nightstand by the bed before plopping down onto the mattress.

Megan, who was already sitting on the bed taking a sip of her wine, made a bubbling sound as she spilt some of her wine onto her t-shirt when Kate plopped down on the bed. She set her glass down on the dresser so that it was away from the bed, and turned to look at Kate, a half smile-half frown on her face. "Kate! Look what you did!" She went over to the bed, and showed Kate, who just laughed at it. "It was my favorite shirt too" Megan added, as she began to pout. "Oh hush, I have some club soda in the bathroom. Just come here real quick and we'll get it out." Kate stood and went toward the bathroom, looking for the bottle she kept under the sink.

Megan sat on the edge of the bed smiling at herself and what just happened, hoping this was not another dream. As Kate came back into the bedroom, she saw Megan sitting on the bed smiling, almost to the point of giggling, and asked, "What's so funny? Have I got wine on me too?" She looked down to check herself and found nothing. "Oh nothing, it's just this is how my dream started." Megan pointed out, her smile growing, and her eyes dilating. "Really?" Kate asked in a rather husky voice, setting down the club soda and moved so she was within arm's reach of Megan. "And how did it start?"

Megan only continued to smile, and grabbed Kate by the bottom of her shirt, pulling her towards the bed, towards her, wanting to show Kate, rather than just tell…

**MORE TO COME LATER!**

**Also, don't get too mad at me, but I'll be away from my computer for about a week (I'll try to start something on my phone…yay for blackberry's!) but as soon as I can get the chance, you shall have the next chapter! This was just to release some extra tension…Plus I had too many reviews that said continue! (Which also reminds me…I love reviews!)**


	6. Not my First Rodeo

**Ladies and Gentlemen…this next Chapter is purely adult rated. :]]] I know you have waited quite a while for this, so this is it! Here is our lady fun, and its veryyy necessary! (that was a euphemism) Also, this is femmeslash so if you don't like it, don't read this chapter!**

Megan pulled Kate towards her by the tail ends of her shirt, wanting to show her, rather than tell…

Megan lay back on the bed pulling Kate on top of her, and embraced Kate in a warm, wet, and passionate kiss. Kate then reciprocated, not caring why except that it felt right. All clothing was then removed from both of the women's bodies as they began to touch, feel, and caress each other while continuing their make out session.

Needing to come up for air, Kate parted from Megan's lips momentarily, and looked at the woman beneath her. She smiled mischievously at the sight beneath her, and asked, her voice husky with arousal, "So…this was your dream?" She then began to place feather-light kisses on Megan's jawbone and moved down the woman's neck, adding more suction and tongue the further down she went, and left quite a few hickies on the way.

In the midst of the other woman's touch, Megan's answer came out choppy and in parts, gasping at the feel of the other woman ravishing her body. "I *gasp* didn't get *gasp* this far *gasp* in the dream *gasp* actually…" She trailed off with the last word as any coherent thought left her mind when Kate began to suck on her clit and stuck a single teasing finger inside her core.

"Ahhh, feels sooo gooddd…" Megan moaned as she bucked her hips toward the other woman, who was now doing incredible things with her tongue and had inserted a second finger. Kate then moved her head back up Megan's body to her breast, finding a certain fondness for them, and caught a quick and wonderful rhythm as she pumped her fingers in and out of Megan. When she knew Megan was so close to the edge she was ready to fall off, she gave Megan one last lust-filled passionate kiss on the lips and pressed her clit with her thumb, allowing Megan to tumble over the edge of glory and into pure bliss.

She continued to pump her fingers in and out of Megan, adding her mouth to the mix once again, riding out Megan's orgasm fully, and smiled at herself when she felt another wave of pleasure coming over Megan before the first one had faded.

After coming back down to Earth from her sensational high, Megan lay on the bed almost lifeless, all of her extremities feeling like jello and her head swimming with sweet nothingness. Moments later, she saw Kate looking down at her, licking her lips as if she were ready to go for another ride. Megan's arousal then sprang back to life and she used all of her strength to flip the two of them over.

Kate was in shock for a brief second, but rather excited still, since she still felt a burning desire and wanted Megan to bring her the release she needed.

Megan smiled down at Kate, stating a brief "you are so beautiful" before planting a passionate kiss filled with raw desire on Kate's lips, who reciprocated immediately, needing to feel Megan's kiss and touch. Megan continued kissing Kate, wanting the moment to last forever, and then moved her skillful hands to caress every inch of Kate's body.

She then moved rather quickly down Kate's body straight to her core, wanting to know her taste, and how she could make Kate scream her name…

She made swift moves with her tongue, darting it in and out of Kate's core, and sucked on her clit simultaneously, while kneading one of the woman's firm (and good sized) breasts in one hand. She could feel Kate writhing beneath her as she bucked her hips towards Megan's face, and in concurrence with her actions, Megan stuck two fingers inside Kate and thrust them in and out, finding a perfect rhythm to go by.

She then moved back up so she could look at Kate as she screwed her senseless, longing to see the woman's different facial expressions as she made the extraordinary movements with her slender fingers. When she knew Kate was close to falling off the edge, she placed one of Kate's nipples in her mouth and sucked until it was a hardened peak, and did the same with the other, before drowning out Kate's screams with another raw, and highly passionate kiss, and rode out Kate's orgasm, once, twice, and finally a third time as the last wave of pleasure came over Kate.

As she came back to consciousness, Kate looked up at the woman above her rather sleepily, whispering a soft, "Now, why didn't we do this before? Or at least last night?" Megan lay down beside Kate, placing an arm around her waist, and looked up at her with a wide grin on her face, answering with her sharp wit, "Well, last night I am pretty sure we were both well-hammered and before that…who knows?"

The two women lay there for another moment, before drifting off to sleep, both in each other's arms and with a smile on their face.

The two women woke a couple hours later, still entangled in each other, and did nothing but smile and look at the other for what felt like forever. Kate was the first one to speak, "So where did you get such awesome skills in the bedroom Dr. Hunt?" Megan snorted a laugh, and tucked a strand of hair behind Kate's ear. "Practice mostly…after my divorce, I spent many nights alone and had to entertain myself somehow, however…" she blushed.

Kate moved her hand behind her head and cocked an eyebrow to the last part of Megan's statement, asking, "However what? You've done this before…with another woman? Well with skills like that, I didn't think this was your first all-female rodeo. But don't worry, this wasn't my first rodeo with a woman either." She winked at Megan, and got up off the bed, searching for her discarded shirt, but Megan was now curious.

"Oh really?" Megan asked, wanting to know more about Kate's other rodeos in the past. "Let's hear more about that then…I am all ears."

Kate stood and dressed herself in clean clothes, and as she buttoned her pants, she turned toward Megan, a somewhat stern look on her face "Ok that's fine, but how about over lunch? After _our_ little party a few minutes ago, I am starving."

Megan nodded and stood, hoping to find the clothes she had worn the day before, and laughed when she could only find one high heel in the bedroom. The two women dressed in silence, not discussing what had gone on between them only a mere two or three hours ago, and remained silent until they got to the car.

Kate smacked Megan on the ass as she was moving toward the driver's side of the car, and laughed at Megan's reaction when she seemed shocked that she would do such a thing. "What was that for?" Megan asked, getting into the car. Kate just grinned and looked at Megan, saying "Oh I just wanted to break the silence, and that seemed the best way to do it." Megan laughed and put her seatbelt on as Kate backed out of the driveway, and added, "So my car is at Tabytha's, but I really don't know if you want to go there this early in the day…" she drifted off as Kate pulled out onto the main road. Kate then added, "I figured we would go there later and get your car…but for now, I want some sort of breakfast food." Megan sat for a moment, thinking about what was near the two of them and decided on a place. "Ok then, IHOP it is. I could really go for some pancakes anyway."

They continued their conversation all the way to the restaurant, and after they were seated, they began to discuss over coffee and pancakes, what was truly necessary…Their past, the present, and their future.

**Question for my readers…Do you want me to continue? I have some ideas if you do, but if not, then that's all folks! The more reviews, the more chapters I can add! A/N: Also, thanks to everyone for the reviews so far! You are all fabulous!**

**p.s. See disclaimer on Chapter 1**


	7. Back in the Saddle with a New Case

**So, I must go ahead and apologize for my lateness, its absolutely horrid, but life gets in the way, and I figured I would make it up to you by giving a reason to elongate this story even more! Yayyyy! This is a really short chapter, but it gives new life to the story, and where this relationship may go. I should have the following chapter up within the few days following today. (Sunday 7/24)**

Lunch went as planned, and the two friends talked about their past rodeos, one night stands, lovers, ex-husbands, and et cetera, and they laughed through the entire conversation, not an awkward moment in sight.

It wasn't until they went back to Kate's apartment they began to realize that the real world was going to settle back into their lives whether they liked it or not. This merely began when Megan received a call from Ethan, and 10 seconds after her phone rang, Curtis was calling Kate.

Apparently, there had been a triple homicide; a husband, a wife, and the husband's brother had been killed in the family home, and the mayor wanted a rush and hush on the case (rush to get the work done, but keep it all hush hush [I totally just came up with that]) since the family was rather well-to-do and had donated money rather generously to the city in the past.

Megan had known the wife back when she had her own practice as a neurosurgeon, and was actually becoming rather close to her until her accident…

As the women hung up the phone at the same time, they only looked at each other for a brief second, each one almost trying to read each others mind, only finding one thought. "How do we tell the boys?"

Kate spoke first, breaking the awkward silence that had come between them, and began to talk about the case. "Well Dr. Hunt, I don't quite know about you, but I have a case to work on, and if you wouldn't mind meeting me at the crime scene in approximately half an hour, I mean…we don't want to raise any suspicion…" Kate trailed off, plundering through her bag to search for a pen, so she could jot down the address for Megan, finishing her statement with, "I believe you are familiar with the area." She handed Megan the paper, and Megan's heart skipped a beat.

"I…I believe I do kn-know this address K-Kate." She stuttered, after Kate's statement, and finding out someone who she almost considered a friend, all she wanted to do was to be held and comforted in Kate's warm embrace…

Megan nodded her head, but showed no emotion in her face, not sure how she should feel, and she turned to grab her things when she felt Kate place a hand on her arm to stop her. Kate's grip felt reassuring, as if she could almost understand what Megan was going through, and Megan looked up at Kate, with tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Kate then spoke the softest words, enough to comfort Megan, but to remind her they still had a case to work on.

"Listen, this is a big case we have, so I will need all your 'skills' as a doctor my dear, and don't let it get to you. We will be done with it before you know it. Also, I don't want the boys to know about…about _us_ just yet. With the case, and all the other workloads we end up giving them, especially Ethan and Curtis, this might be a bit sudden, and it may be too much for them to do their job. And, as Chief you know I have to set an example, and I can't just have them running around willy nilly disobeying me with things like unnecessary tests and whatnot. Not only that, but if they knew you and I were sleeping together, at least for now, all hell might just break loose. Do you get my drift?"

Megan understood perfectly, and she cracked a smile, amidst the undesired feelings that had crept up, but she giggled when Kate stated the last part of her lecture, as naughty thoughts of things they had done previously came into mind. "I understand perfectly darling." Megan added, her voice cracking somewhat. She then hugged Kate and was the first one to leave the apartment. She headed home first, knowing if she came to a crime scene wearing the same thing she had worn to work the last day or so somebody might get an idea that something was going on, which only brought more and more thoughts of what she and Kate had done, and what she now had planned _to do_ with Kate.

**This is not the end! This is merely the beginning! Muahahahahahahaha! *evil grin***


	8. Death by Spaghetti?

**This one is another shorty, (hehe) but it dives into more about the case, anddd I knew everyone has been just DYING for another chapter! So here you are my dearies, and prepare for some more...oh what's the word I am looking for...love! I think there will be a cat fight (maybe) in this next chapter, and somebody may get kicked off the case...*spoiler!* And then...*spoiler alert* I think I am going to kill somebody off in the last chapter.**

Dr. Hunt kept her cool and her poise as she walked up to the crime scene with her driving partner Peter Dunlop. She had asked him to park a block or so away, because she needed the exercise, (a blatant lie) and used the extra walking time to somewhat clear her racing mind.

So many things were going through her head right now; the case, what kind of cruel…ugh it made her so mad! The other thing running like Nascar race through her brain was her new…well, could you even call it a relationship?

She wasn't exactly sure what she had going, but whatever it was, Megan knew she liked it.

Her and Peter walked up to the house, and he lifted the crime scene tape for her to walk under, and she smiled at his chivalrous gesture. Megan stepped onto the tile floor of the victims' kitchen, and smelled the oh so familiar scent of death, mixed with was that spaghetti?

Detective Baker was the first do address Megan, stating, "Dr. Hunt we are glad you are here. We are having difficulty telling where the blood starts and where the spaghetti sauce ends. It looks to be maybe a love triangle was going on, and apparently your doctor friend was being cheated on by one of…"

"She was married to Jake for almost 15 years! Why would she just now cheat on him, or vice versa?" Megan interrupted, thinking out loud more or less, she said as she kneeled down toward the woman's body. "Oh Charlotte, what was going on between you two…uh three?" She added, as if talking to the dead woman while she put on her gloves.

"Can you give us some names Dr. Hunt?" Detective Bud Morris interrupted her train of thought, as he most often did. He was always impatient, especially since he and his wife's divorce 3 months ago.

"HER name is Dr. Charlotte Richland, Anesthesiologist. Her husband is Jake Richland, Esq. He was a malpractice lawyer, which is how they met, and the brother's name is…"

"Jonathan Richland. Former Army drill sergeant." Dr. Kate Murphy added, as she stepped into the room, her stilettos making her entrance more noticeable. Megan gave Kate a sarcastic smile, and a solemn nod.

"Yes, he was. BUT, he retired from the army about a year and a half ago, and was now working at a construction company." Megan replied, was she in a competition with Kate? Megan then realized something, and turned to Bud. "He once came by the house, he was drunk as a skunk, but I feel sure all his rantings rang true somewhere. He talked about something about his boss trying to get him to quit and something about his boss trying to sabotage some equipment so it would get him hurt so he could no longer work. I believe Jake was trying to help him out with a case." She then looked up at Kate, "you know what they say, 'In wine there is truth'." She winked at Kate, and then looked back at the body.

Bud continued to jot down some notes on his pad and nodded in agreement, and got the name of the construction company and law firm the family worked for.

Bud spoke to detective Baker for a minute, and just as Megan said, "It's almost a quarter after three, the Richland's son should be home anytime…" a young boy around the age of 15 walked in the house in a furious rage. "What the hell happened here? What happened to Mom? Dad? Uncle Jonathan?" He ran towards the bodies, but before he could get to them, Peter caught him in his arm and picked him up, kicking and screaming. "I am going to see if I can get anything out of the boy" Kate said, feeling the tension in the air between her and Megan thicken so greatly it could almost be cut with a knife.

Megan finished examining the body and removed her gloves, putting them in a plastic bag to throw away later. She stood and grabbed her bag, and then walked out to find Peter so they could head back to the lab. Just as she walked out, the coroners brought one of the bodies right past her on a stretch her, and it nearly startled her. She found Peter, who was interviewing a nearby neighbor, and motioned that she was going to the car. She got out her keys to pop the trunk, which she then placed her purse in, and got in the passenger's side of the vehicle just before making a phone call to Curtis back at the lab.

Megan ended her phone call just as Peter got into the car, stating angrily something about the neighbor not seeing anything as they always seem to do, and they drove off to the lab.

**This is the end! (But not really) Stay tuned for action, romance, humor, and eventually...a death in the end! Yayyy for spoilers!**


	9. Shootings, Explosions, and Spatter

**This is the next-to-last chapter...*yikes!* I shall be wrapping this up soon, with some more blood, and guts, and death, and M/K romance! I hope you like this chapter, and I must apologize for taking so long to update this story. You readers have been wonderful, and I must say, I love every single one of my reviews! :] enjoy!**

Just as Megan and Peter got back to the lab, Megan received a phone call from Kate. "Dr. Hunt here", Megan said as she answered. "Megan, hi its Kate. Listen, I am going to need you two to turn back around and head about two blocks south from where our last crime scene was. We have another case on our hands. This one is apparently the same motive, and our killer is now escalating. There are signs of sexual assault, and…he has kidnapped their little girl."

Megan hung up the phone, her jaw almost hitting her seat. Peter had just pulled the keys out of the ignition and asked, "What's wrong Megan?"

"Put the keys back in the ignition and start the car. We have another case." She replied, not a spot of emotion in her voice. On their way to the next crime scene, Megan and Peter got into a debate, on serial killers, kidnappers, and somehow politics. "All I am saying is that…Oh hi Kate! All I am saying is the stimulus bill was a benefit for our country! Well, more or less…" Megan trailed off her statement as she walked into the garage of the other home. Their conversation came to a screeching halt when she saw the husband, one part of his body laying near an electric saw, with his head on the opposite side of the saw…

Megan bent over the wife, who was lying face down, and Megan could have sworn she heard the slightest of sounds, so she checked the woman's carotid pulse. It was weak, but it was there, so she quickly turned the woman over, who was trying to open her eyes, so Megan hurriedly shouted, "Quick! Somebody call me an ambulance! STAT! This woman's alive!" The wife had been bleeding fairly profusely from her leg, and if Megan hadn't heard her, she may not have been able to save the woman. While waiting on the ambulance, Megan did the best she could to make a tourniquet out of the first thing she could find…a broken extension cord.

The ambulance finally arrived, and the woman was carried to the hospital, everyone watching and listening to the shrill noise of the ambulance's siren.

"Good work Megan." Kate said, going to shake Megan's hand. Megan took off her gloves and shook the other woman's hand, while looking her dead in the eye and thinking, "I am so going to get laid after this is all over."

Later that day, Megan was going over the case file with Curtis and Ethan, wondering what the hell was going on with these two cases. "I found 3 cases back from '95 too, Megan, same motive and everything. The first was the captain of a cheerleading squad, the second was a high school math teacher and her son, and the third was a John Doe who was just running in the park one day." Ethan told Megan, handing her the other case files. "Oh I remember those" Curtis added, "They got down to two suspects, but they could never determine if the killer was male or female, and both suspects seemed to have an alibi for the murders."

Megan sat and thought for a while, leaning back in her chair, about different things. _Why was this guy just NOW escalating after so many years of staying in hiding? What really WAS his motive for killing? And, was this killer male…or female?_

"I have an idea" Megan stated, wanting to go back to the Richland part of their case. It seemed to be the most similar to the very first murder. "Bring me a cheerleader, Peter, Ethan I'll need you, and Kate." Megan suddenly got a mischievous look on her face. She then turned to Curtis, stating, "Curtis, bring me four lab coats, two knives, and 9 millimeter. Oh, and about two…lets make it three pints of blood."

Two hours later, Megan was conducting an experiment, comparing the spatter patterns on the cheerleader with the ones on the Mrs. Richland. She stood the young rookie next to Kate, who was to be Mrs. Richland, and flung blood (using the knife) onto each of their lab coats in a specific pattern. She then pointed the muzzle of the gun into Ethan's lower back after firing it once into a target. She hoped it would leave a stamp on his lab coat (which it did), and compared it with the husband Richland's wounds.

In the conclusion of her experiment, Megan had Peter use the same gun to shoot a ballistics gel model at three different angles, so that she could figure out if the brother helped or hindered the shooter in any way.

After the experiment, Megan asked to see Kate in her office, because she wanted to discuss something rather important.

While leaning against her desk, Megan kicked off her stilettos for a moment and stared at her panty-hoes clad toes. Kate walked into Megan's office, a wide smile on her face. "Do I smell spaghetti sauce?" Megan began, attempting to sniff the scent on Kate's blouse. "Yeah, Ethan was trying to come up with a solution for the mixture of spaghetti sauce and blood. All he really got was an explosion, and I came in for the aftermath." Megan came inches from Kate's clavicle, and was rather tempted to lick the above exposed flesh of the woman's neck, but the smell of spaghetti reverted attention back to the case.

Megan stepped around Kate in a circle, taking in every inch of her, going from her height, to her curvature, and even paused a moment to capture a good look at the woman's facial features. She then went back to the front of her desk, and leaned up against it.

Kate looked at Megan, confused as ever, and asked: "What are you playing at?" Megan smiled and replied, "I believe that our killer…is a man."

"And how did you come to that conclusion might I add?" Kate asked, lifting her chin up as if to add some authority and certainty to her question. "My first clue was the first victim, the cheerleader. Almost all male killers have a first victim that is female. Next was the math teacher. I figured maybe our killer had this teacher previously in high school, and men are notoriously worse in math than women. Just ask the guy who tried to cheat off my calculus exam in 11th grade. The last couple of clues were of course the sexual assault of the wife from our most previous crime scene, and Dr. Richland's brother in law."

"What does Jonathan have anything to do with the killer being a man?" Kate asked, somewhat irritated now in Megan's reasoning. "Jonathan was a former army drill sergeant, and we both know he wasn't going to go down without a fight, hence the defensive wounds on his knuckles and forearms. I believe the killer was after him, and Dr. Richland and her husband were just…in the way. I guarantee you that woman found the first thing she could to get rid of the killer, and that was spaghetti sauce. With burns like that, the man could have fired his gun anywhere, and I will bet you a bottle of tequila that he was blinded, just shot at wherever he thought Dr. Richland was."

Kate nodded her head, in approval, and then added something in an almost joking manner, "Tequila? Really? Well Dr. Hunt, your reasoning sounds great. Speak with Ethan and Curtis on this matter, and we may have…YOU may have cracked this case as wide open as the Grand Canyon. Oh, and you and I have a date tomorrow night at eight; my place."

Kate left Megan's office, proud of Megan for figuring out everything she had. She had hoped to put the '95 cases to rest sooner, but now was a better time than never.


	10. The Last Bullet

The Last Bullet

**Ok, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! This is the FINAL chapter! And, as promised, there is plenty of Kate/Megan stuff, some action, (literally and figuratively...you figure out how you want to take that) and, also as promised...I kill off somebody. :] Yayyy! (not really)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything pertaining to Body of Proof. How unfortunate.**

Megan paced her office back and forth, back and forth, trying to put her thumb on something pertaining to the case, but she just couldn't. Megan knew they had FINALLY caught the right killer, but she just could not put her finger on something, and she knew the case was NOT closed. _Maybe it was a copycat killer? Or a partner…but how would we find him? Wouldn't he have been given away by now? _These thoughts rang through her head louder than the liberty bell, and it wasn't until Dr. Kate Murphy stepped in with an open bottle of champagne and flutes.

"It's time to celebrate!" Kate said as she walked in, interrupting Megan's thoughts. She planted a quick, but wet kiss on Megan's lips, in order to make sure she could capture her attention. Megan quickly came back down to earth, when she felt the soft warmth of Kate's lips on hers, and when they parted, she asked Kate, "What was that for?"

"I got to get your head out of the clouds somehow." Kate replied, unbuttoning a single button on her blouse, just because she knew Megan would ogle her breasts and stay focused on them, rather than the case. "Let's have a toast." Kate then said, walking over to Megan's desk and setting the flutes down, and she began to pour some champagne into a glass for Megan, and one for herself. The two women talked for about an hour, about different stuff, gossip mostly, and then just as they were quite giddy and finishing off the bottle of champagne (it was only half full when Kate brought it in) Ethan came in, in something of a rush, asking if either of them had seen or heard from Bud.

They replied no, and went back on about their business. Thirty minutes later, the women decided to depart from work, sharing a cab back to Megan's apartment, and there they cooked dinner, and popped open a bottle of patron silver after having a large helping of cheesecake.

"You really did buy a bottle of tequila didn't you?" Kate said, as she placed her dessert plate and fork into the dishwasher. She closed the door and turned it on, then grabbed some shot glasses and headed into the living room with Megan. "Well, I may have won the bet, but you didn't seem like the type to pay up, so I went and I uh…I indulged myself."

The two women sat up, taking shot after shot, and soon enough, once Megan put on some 'mood music', Kate began a strip tease for Megan, who enjoyed every minute of it. Just as she was taking her bra off, Megan grabbed Kate's hand and led her to the bedroom, thinking, _What the hell, I'm drunk, I want her, and we've hardly talked since the start of this…_

Within minutes the two women were all over each other, clothes flying all over the room, arms and legs entangling, as Megan and Kate thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Around 4 AM, Megan awoke to her ringtone, it was Peter calling. Just to belay her suspicions, she had asked him and Bud to do a stake out that night at a certain place she thought there might be another murder occurring.

"Megan, hi its Peter. I can't talk long. Me and Bud are here and we just saw suspects pull up. Congrats you were rig…" Suddenly there was a loud gunshot, and Peter hung up the phone, leaving Megan in a daze, and since she was still partially not sober, it took a minute to figure out what was going on. "Ahh, shit!" She finally said as she realized what happened, and went to wake up Kate. "Kate! Kate come on! We got to get up! Peter's got a suspect! Come on! I think they are going to take him so we can interrogate him."

Megan threw some clothes on and made two cups of instant coffee, thankful she still had some disposal cups, well at her disposal. When she came into the dining room, Kate was putting on her heels, her previously messed up make up was done up rather well, and she looked just as good as she had when they left the office the day before. The only thing that may have thrown somebody off was the wrinkles in her clothes, which were the ones she had taken off the night before during her strip tease.

Megan handed Kate a cup of coffee, and they headed out the door. The taxi cab made it to the station, and Kate paid the driver, as Megan pulled on her hand. They hurried up to the 3rd floor where the interrogation would take place, and were greeted by detective Baker, who looked at them with quite a curious look on her face. "What are you two doing here?" She asked, not sure what they were doing together, but wondered more why they were there in the first place that early in the morning. "Peter called", Megan said in a huff, "He was at a stake out with Bud and they were going to the get the suspect. I assumed they'd be bringing him back here."

"Oh dear, so you haven't heard?" Sam said to them, escorting them to the break room, and a seat. The two women sat down, and Sam started to tell them what was going on.

"Well it started out as a lowly stake-out, as Peter put it", She began. "Then, this morning, right about the time he called you Megan, your suspect had gone into a building with one of his cronies, and Bud went into the building after them first. Now mind you, these two had no back up, so if there had been a whole gang of guys there, they would have been SOL. Peter went in right after Bud when they heard the first gunshot, and they were able to catch your suspect and his buddy, and put them in the back of the car. On the way back to the station, they called me to get some cells and an interrogation room ready, but while I was on the phone with Peter, the car was hit. It was a hit and run of course, and there was a lot of shouting going on, and I only know that because Peter dropped his phone with me still on the line. I was able to trace their location, and the latest I have heard is that one of the suspects was badly injured, and the other was killed, but they are no longer any harm. When Peter realized I was still on the line, after he got his phone back, he told me they were taking Bud to the hospital, because he got shot in the chest. "

The three women sat there, taking everything in, when Megan began to speak up first. "Which hospital?" She looked at Sam, who just stuttered, trying to not give away the hospital. "Which hospital is Bud at Sam?" Kate tried to put a comforting hand on Megan's knee, which she grabbed and squeezed, because she was nervous, and scared. Sam looked at Kate, who seemed to be less distraught than Megan, and Sam told Kate the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital a little after 5 AM, and when they got there, Peter greeted them both. "Hey you two, I just got released. Just a few bumps and bruises on me, I may hurt a good bit in the morning, but poor Bud…" he trailed off and dropped his head at the last part of his statement.

"What Peter, what is it? What happened to Bud?" Megan asked, looking at Kate for a brief moment, fear definite in her eyes, and then looked at Peter once again.

"Bud, he…he didn't make it. He was DOA." Peter stammered his sentence, and suddenly tears filled up in Megan's eyes. She grabbed onto Kate and didn't let go, and Kate just let Megan cry into her shoulder. Peter stepped off to use the restroom, and Kate maneuvered herself and Megan so that they could go find a semi-comfortable place they both could sit. After a few more moments of crying, Megan sat up, wiped her eyes, and thanked Kate.

"I know you didn't really know him THAT well," Megan began to say, "but Bud was a great guy, and a good cop. He may have made some bad choices and what not, but he was a great man, and a good friend. We HAVE to catch these bastards Kate, we just have to." Anger suddenly started to build inside Megan, and she felt it beginning to run through her veins, when a soft hand planted on her hand, and an even softer pair of lips crashed onto to hers did she begin to melt.

Kate parted from Megan, and looked her in the eye, saying in the most gentle way she knew, "We have already got them. I have the BEST team in Rhode Island looking, and if need be, we will get the FBI on this. So don't worry Megan. We will find who did this to Bud. You hear me? Don't worry darling."

Then, Megan thought this: _Why was this necessary? It wasn't. Everything from the spaghetti sauce mixed with the blood, to the horrid deaths these people went through by this serial killer, to the Last Bullet he used...actually wasted, since it wasn't necessary for him to kill Bud. But, Why? Why was all this Necessary?_

**I have recently changed the ending, so it shouldn't suck now. Reviews are the PROOF that my BODY needs so I can know you are reading this mess! :] thanks a million once again for everyone who has previously reviewed! **


End file.
